Gumball the innocent
by Queen Elsa Of Arendale
Summary: While prince Gumball is testing liquid armor for the candy people on himself, he blacks out. But he wakes up to find his people massacred and Fiona missing. Gumball is terrified because he thinks he might be the cause. FINAL CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Chapter 1 mistakes ive made

Mistake I've made

**I don't own adventure time**

The candy kingdom was calm and peaceful. Gumball was in his lab, conducting experiments, cinnamon bun was just standing around, being gooey, and peppermint maid was preparing refreshments. An owl flew into prince gumballs room and waited for his return.

The serum is nearly complete. The pink prince smiled. "Finally. My people will no longer have to be afraid. This will be our salvation." This serum will transform his candy subjects. Turn them into fearless warriors. Gumball hummed, dancing around. The glass rattled in his hands, and slipped from his hands.

The ground had barely smashed his work. "Gumdrops, that was close." The candy monarch carefully placed his work in the holder. The flustered pink man turned around and stretched. His stomach growling gave the prince pause. "Snack time." The man walked out of his lab hanging his coat on its peg and stepped out of his lab shoes.

"Prince Gumball, your snack waits in the parlor." Peppermint maid informed him. The teen glided in to the parlor and made himself comfortable. He wondered what Fiona was up to. The young man nibbled his cookie, thinking about Fiona. She smelt sweet, even caked in dirt. Once finished, the prince returned to his lab, working into the night.

Once the prince made his way to his pink room he began to prepare for bed. After a shower and a change of clothes, he climbed into bed. A wooting noise sounded from the heart shaped headboard. _Whooo whoooo. The prince moaned. _Rolling over, Gumball swatted at the owl. The disgruntled creature flew onto his pillow. A creamy piece of stationary fluttered over the princes' face. Snatching it off the young man held it up to the moonlight. The paper crumpled in his fist. "Fiona…. Why?" That scoundrel, that leech! Stuffing the wedding invitation into the pocket of his robes the candy prince walked down to his lab.

A furry bat flew in from the window. The animal landed on the work table and shifted into a humanoid form. Marshal Lee abadeer hopped down from the table.

The prince of the candy kingdom glared at the scourge of his love life. "I figured you didn't get the message or were jealous, or something, gumwad. So the vampire king has come to grace you with his presence." The pink prince seethed. "What makes you think I even approve of your blasphemes glob be damned unison." The vampire rolled his black eyes. "You'll be there because you like bunny." At this the bubblegum prince sputtered. "You will not tell me what to do, Mr. Abadeer!" The king snorted. "Just be there, Gumbutt. Or Fi will never forgive you." "Do not think to black mail me, Marshal Lee." The teen leaned in closely and gripped a chunk of pink hair with his mouth. The vampire started to suck, until the prince pulled away. "Come or I'll drink all the low grade red your body has." The king threatened. Gumball glared at Marshal. "I have work to do, so if you would leave." The vampire raised his hands. Walking over to the table he picked up the vial containing the bright yellow serum. The air resounded with a slight pop as the vial was opened. "No, Marshal Lee, you put that back!" The king made sure the vial was hidden from the princes view as he swirled the contents of the vial, hooking a phlegm into the mixture, and swirled it around. Setting the vial back in its place, the man saw his friend relax. "Thank you, now leave." The pink man ordered, sternly.

Marshal raised his hands up in mock surrender, chuckling. The prince stared him down.

As soon as the vampire left, the prince gathered his notes and looked at where he left off.

Hours later the prince left his lab, very satisfied. All that was left was to test it. Yawning, Gumball decided it was time to retire for a quick nap. Today Fiona was supposed to visit to revive a very important assignment. Walking up to his bedroom, the prince laid down on his bed, dozing.

A few hours later, the prince awoke to something warm pressed up against his side. "Hey, Gumball. Wake up!" The prince burrowed further into this soft warm thing. "Aww, he looks so sweet." Cake muttered. Clawing at the pink prince, she screamed at him to get up. "What's wrong, you never sleep in." The adventuress peered at her friend. Gumball sat up, pulling his blankets up to his chin. "Fiona, this is very improper! I must ask you to wait outside while I make myself presentable." Blushing profusely, the girl did as she was told.

A few moments passed without much noise, then a loud crash resounded throughout the room. Gumball emerged, dressed to the nines in bubblegum pink.

"Sounds like you had trouble." The prince bristled. "Nothing I couldn't handle, my lady." The young man bowed over her hand and placed a gentle, yet lingering kiss on Fiona hand. The woman blushed to the tips of her bunny eared had and shoved him playfully. "Let's go to the parlor, I've something I wish to speak to you about." Taking her hand, the prince guided the woman into the main hall and through the parlor doors.

Fiona the human saw the still warm baked goods on the tea table, as well as finger sandwiches and tea with lemon. She took a chocolate chip cookie and bit into the soft, flakey, treat, and moaned. The prince bit the inside of his cheek and inhaled. "Try some, they're great!" 'Oh, I'd like to.' The adventures took one of the cookies and promptly stuck it in her friends' mouth. The prince swallowed and licked her fingers.

"That's gross, Bubba." Fiona wiped the sticky saliva on her shirt. 'She's never called me by my name before.' The prince blushed and glanced at the adventures. Tugging the blond over to the cozy loveseat, and kneeling by her, the prince began to serenade her.

"_Oh Fiona. You've been by my side so long_

_I feel that we really connect and I really get you._

_You light up my life like the sun_

_Oh, oh, Fiona. You're the one._

_Your fist has touched my heart. _

_I won't let anything in this world keep us apart. _

_I won't let anything in this world keep up apart."_

"_I really l-"Fiona tackled the gummy prince._ "Aww, I like you too, buddy." The prince straitened the girl, looking at her. "I Love you Fiona." With that, the prince smashed his lips into the adventuress's. Fiona gasped, providing an opportunity for Gumball to slip his young into her mouth. The girl shoved him off. "Didn't Marshal tell you? We're getting married in a few days" gumball scowled at the mention of the vampire king. "He's a heathen, Fiona. I don't like it….. This influence he has over you." Fiona rolled her eyes.

"There is no influence, Gumball. I love him and he loves me. I get that you don't like him because he's loose and wild. That's why I love him." The human stamped her foot on the ground. "Queen, As in Queen of the nightoshere." Fiona nodded, her bangs swaying. "No. You don't belong there! You belong here. You're a citizen of the candy kingdom! My kingdom! Fiona you can't leave!" The prince clutched the enraged human. She shoved him off violently.

"I like you as a friend, just a friend. I'd really like it if you'd come to my wedding. It's at the treehouse, Friday, and obviously after sunset."

The human stalked out. "Fiona! Come back! I'm your prince! I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK!" Gumball sank down into the plush carpet and sobbing.

Fiona the human raced through the castle, tears streaming down her pale face. After making her way to the walkway. She heard a crash. A teapot landed a few feet away and splashed her with its contents. "Ahhgrrh. Oh my Glob! Ahhhh." The red skin of her legs and arms burned. Fiona lay there sobbing. As much for the burn as for her friend.

"Fiona?" It was peppermint maid. "Oh no! Prince Gumball will not be happy about this. Come inside, I will tend to you." The maid went inside to summon two banana guards as well as a stretcher.

As the human was being carried inside, a tray crashed to the ground, cookies and finger sandwiches scattering.

Later in the infirmary

Nurses rushed around the girl with cold washrags and ice. Fiona had been stripped of her clothes and lay on the cot. "I really am fine. It's just a burn." The human had tried over and over to reassure them. "Nonsense. The prince will want his favorite friend to be taken care of and made comfortable." The nurse gave Fiona a pat on the head.

The curtain swished open." Fiona, I heard you were injured." The adventures scowled. "I came to apologize for my behavior, it was most improper. Please forgive me." Gumball crossed the room. He knelt at her bedside. "I don-""Shih- I came to tell you that I would love to go to your wedding. Just save me the first dance." Fiona smiled. "Of course, gummy." She ruffled his hair. "Now go I need to get ready." The prince smiled against her hand. "It is every prince's duty to look after his subjects."

Gumball tended to Fiona's every need through the afternoon. "Gumball, I've been better for a few hours. I need to get back to cake." The pink candy man smiled at her, loving it when she says his name. "Allow me to escort you home then?" Fiona shook her head.

As the adventures left for home the prince sighed. 'She doesn't know how amazing she is.' As the young man made his way back inside he decided to give the bride a gift she'd never forget.

**Review and comment. Feed the cookie monster. Rwarrrr.**


	2. Chapter 2 Man on a mission

Chapter 2 Man on a mission

**I do not own adventure time. I'd also like some critiques and reviews please?**

**Soundtrack: The deep end by scary kids scaring kids or Jessie's girl**

Marshal Lee stared at the ceiling. Thinking about the impending wedding that was happening in two days. He'd no longer be a free man. No longer able to do as he pleased. He'd have to go through the married rite with Fiona in the nightosphere after their handfast in the candy kingdom. He'd told her about her role in the nightosphere; his queen consort. All of the important things that were to come after she made the transition from the last human, to the first turned vampire queen of the nightosphere.

He couldn't wait. He'd protect her forever. 'I'm hungry.' _Tap Tap Tap._ The noise was coming from downstairs. Marshal floated down the ladder and to the door, opening it. "What are you doing here, gumbutt." The vampire growled. The prince straightened and cleared his trough. "I want to get Fiona a gift. Let's go on an adventure!" The vampire raised his eyebrows. "Let's do it!" The pair left the cave and waited for the candy prince's giant swan.

The prince mounted his swan and extended a hand. "If we're going to do this, let's do it properly." Marshal snorted. "I'm not getting on that pigeon." Gumball glared at the king. "You get on this swan right now, or I'll have him pick you up." The prince threatened. The pale teen held his hands up. "Look Gumbutt, there is no proper way to adventure."

The king proceeded to float, waiting for the candy prince to catch up. "I'm only coming because I want to have a manalorette party with you, and Fiona." "Whatever, gumwad."

The pair made their way to the ice kingdom. Sliding in through the window the vampire king hopped to the slick floor. "Marshal Lee Abadeer! That is breaking and entering!" The prince admonished. The aforementioned king looked back at the pink man. "It's an adventure, pinkie. That means fun. Do you know what fun is?" Gumball scowled.

"I know what fun is!" A voice said from the throne to marshals left. "F is for frost that covers the land. U is for undead best friends. N is for nadir little tomboy who ruin my love life!"

"I'm buying you a dictionary for your birthday, Gumwad." Marshal said. "I know what fun is Marshal Lee! We just have a different definition of it.?" "Yeah, yours is just boring. I'm surprised that Fiona hasn't ditched you- Oh, wait she already has! For me!" The vampire said with a grin. Turning to the ice witch he said, "We need your help. My and Fiona's wedding is coming up. I need you to freeze my blood into the shape of a ring." The Ice queen raised her eyebrows, smirking.

"I'll help, for a price: Half an hour with My prince." The vampire nodded. Gumball turned white, then steeled himself. Anything for Fiona. He'd just pretend that it was her. Marshal held his hands up. "He's all yours. Be gentle, he screams like a girl when you bite his shoulders." Gumball glared at the vampire.

Letting the ice queen lead him into her chambers was both terrifying and slightly erotic. He knew some of her weird kinks. She liked bondage. He also knew that she knew that he liked taking control.

Back in the throne room the vampire king was sitting on the ice throne, looking at a penguin across the room. 'Glob, this is boring. Let's go see what the happy couple is up to.'

The vampire turned invisible and floated over to the door, slipping inside. '_Gumbutt was on top?' _The ice queen moaned when the candy prince sucked on her neck. Marshall floated above Gumball, grabbed the band of his pants and yanked them down. The ice queen smirked, sliding down. Gumball let out a deep moan that made the vampire flush deep red. The king gave the pink man's legs a squeeze.

Simone licked Gumballs thigh, feeling him shiver in anticipation. Marshall turned the pink princes head, sucked his neck, keeping time with Simone. Gumball cried out Fiona name. The ice witch stopped licking, and glared at him. "That's not my name, **honey. **Say my name"

Gumball attempted to climb off of her, only to be stopped by ice cold hands clamped on his thighs like iron." Our half hour isn't over yet, my love." She flipped him over and started to suck on his chest. Goosebumps rose on the man's light pink skin. "So cold. Please stop, no more." The queen chortled. Marshall left, 'It makes sense, given the way he's taken advantage of the people around him.'

Yes, Marshal would enjoy using this against the candy prince. Maybe then he'd leave Fiona alone and stop sending her on stupid 'missions'.

The minutes dwindled by too fast for the ice queens' pleasure. With a sigh she released the trembling prince. He took his time getting dressed, making sure he looked presentable. 'It wouldn't do to look as though I've been ravished.' The ice queen made no attempt to hide her disheveled appearance.

The pair walk out and the ice queen slapped Gumballs buns. The vampire laughed, his eyes glowing. "So, now that you've had your fun, it's time to get to work." The king tossed a vial of his blood at the queen. It shattered under her heel. Simone raised her hands and baled her hand into a fist. The liquid formed a sphere, then a thick band or ref. It slowly began to crystal over, freezing.

"There, now get out of my house." The vampire shrugged, pocketing the ring, and left, dragging the prince along. Once Gumball mounted the swan, he spoke. "We need to return to the castle, I've something to retrieve."  
Arriving at the sugar coated palace the boys made their way down to Gumballs lab. The king waited at the entrance. "I CAN float, Gumwad. Or did you forget?" The vampire explained saucily. The prince glared at the vampire. "You have a tendency to make messes, and I like my lab in pristine order, Marshal Lee." The vampire shrugged, floating in anyway.

The pink skinned male frowned. Pinching the bridge of his nose he gestured in the window. "If you must insist on intruding, go wait by the window." The vampire surprisingly complied. He even stayed put when the pinkette began to dig through piles of crystal. Smiling the young man held the string of rainbow gems up to the light. They glittered and sung. "I found the components for this across all of AAA. The different crystals represent different weapons. I then took components from each of the color-represented kingdoms. Red for the vampire kingdom, orange for the fire kingdom, yellow for the breakfast kingdom, green for the slim kingdom, blue for the ice kingdom, purple for the lumpy space, and pink for my kingdom." The king examined the bracelet, turning it back and forth. "What exactly does this thing do, bubbaButt?" "It makes swords with different attacks and abilities, but that's for the bride to discover, eh?" Marshall Lee smiled. "She'll love it. I know she's all about cowards." The prince nodded, saying, "I pay attention to the things she's all about."

The king scowled. "It's a perfect gift, for a _friend_." He quipped. The prince agreed. "I'd do anything to make her happy." The prince told his friend. "So, I noticed the ice queen had pink around her mouth, and hickeies. Did you re-""Marshall Lee! That is entirely inappropriate! Yes, It is as I said; anything for Fiona." Marshall laughed.

"We have everything we need, perhaps I'll stop by to help Fiona with any last minute preparations." The gummy prince thought aloud. The vampire king laughed. "Ok, bye King of the friend zone. Maybe if you ever make a move on a girl I'll come to your wedding." The vampire king said, floating out of the window.

The prince watched his rival leave, feeling like his pride had been bruised. 'The wedding is tomorrow night, what do I do? I want her to be happy, but not with _HIM._' The prince slid his finger into his hair, tugging. 'I don't find solace even in sleep. You haunt me, Fiona. I can't escape you. The smelt of the grass and sunshine on your skin, the way your hair shines, or even your sweet nature.' Indeed the girl was almost as sweet as the candy prince himself.

The prince felt that these dreams, the ones that left him clutching the sheets and moaning her name, would stop or even not be so violent and vivid if the girl was in his arms. Letting out a sigh, Gumball trudged to his room, awaiting the prison cell that was his mind and sleep that was the jailer.

With a groan the pink man slumped into the feather bed, not even bothering to dress for bed or tuck himself in.

_The prince moaned, gasping when Fiona's hair tickled his member. She looked at him, smiling. He arched his pelvic bone in order to reach her mouth. She kissed up his torso, licking and nipping, before making her way to his mouth. Fiona licked his lip, asking for entrance. His moan was silenced by her mouth. _

_The window's curtains closed. A strong wind blew through the room, making both of them shiver. A dark shape made its way onto the room. It grasped Fiona by the ankle, revealing a blue hand. "Marshall?" Fiona asked, innocently. The figure dragged the adventuress further down, instill she disappeared. Gumball trapped for her. Marshall Lee grabbed him by the throat and hissed, "You tasted something that wasn't yours, Gumball." The pink man responded by saying that she came to him. "You should've turned her away! Like the good friend you are! Now look at what you made me do!" The king howled, his hands covered in red, dripping blood._

Gumball woke, sweating. 'I don't know if I have these strength to face her.' Summoning Peppermint Maid, the prince retrieved the wedding invitation, still in his robe pocket.

As his aid dressed him, the prince resolved himself that he would be strong, for Fiona. Yes, it's true that she saw him as nothing more than a friend, and if that was all she wanted, he'd give it. But it might not hurt to have help, he'd barely controlled himself the other day in the parlor.

Once he'd dressed Gumball made his way down to the lab, still holding the creamy envelope containing his doom.

The prince trembled as he reached for the vial filled to the brim with the liquid armor. If he, a weak prince could be made strong, then there was hope for his people. He'd no longer have to cower behind Fiona. He'd fight alongside her.

With a firm nod the prince ripped the crock out and downed the vial. It stung his throat. He could feel it burn his esophagus.

Spots appeared in his vision. The world rushed up at him, screeching the promise of HIM being the one to protect his adventuress.

**Review and I'll hug you! Comments are like rainbows, they make people smile. So make my day and press the sexy button. Go on, it wants you to. ㇰ9㈴0**


	3. Chapter 3 Fiona the wedding planner part

Fiona the wedding planner part 1

**I'm shooting for at least fifty reviews for the entire story. Feedback is important! Love me enough to review. **

**I don't own Adventure Time or the soundtracks I recommend.**

**Soundtracks; Marry you by Bruno mars and drops of Jupiter by train**

Fiona the human had been in the nightosphere for two days. Apparently wedding were a very big deal to Marshall's mom, Hana, the current queen of the nightosphere. Not that the blond could blame her, at least cake and Marcy, Marshall's sister were here.

"No! You simpleton! That goes over there! We want the fire to shine on the bride and groom as they drink from the goblet and are bound for eternity!" The queen howled. Fiona was reminded of the queens' perfectionist tendencies.

Hana glided over to the human. "Fiona, dear, the tailors want to know if you want fire beads or soul beads on your dress. Now this is just my opinion but I think you should have fire beads. They'd really bring out the blue in your eyes." Fiona nodded, "Let's go see." Cake trailed alongside her sister. "Oh, they better not have burnt my dress," the cat sniffed.

The royal tailor's room was abuzz with tiny demons flying to and fro, caring fabric of all different colors, and textures. Cakes tail fluffed out. "I might need a moment to take this all in, honey." Fiona giggled. She let herself be led to the dressing platform, and stripped down to her underwear. Slipping on the silky fabric, the bride to be squirmed to get the tight dress to fit. Hana circled the girl, her heels clicking. "I was thinking the fire beads could go on a white sheer over dress. The detailing would be mostly at the hems and wrists. A very wide hem, for movement. "

The human girl looked up from playing with the thigh length slit. "Um, Mrs. Abadeer, maybe instead of these heels I could wear flats?" The queen looked sharply at her almost daughter in law. "You must be the most beautiful girl in all the kingdoms. But I suppose if you don't want the knives then we'll just have to throw them out." Fiona eyes widened at the mention of weapons. "So, these are flats with safety daggers as the heels?" the girl asked. "Of course, you silly girl. It's to prevent assassins. They happen quite often at royal weddings, but I wouldn't expect you to know anything about that." Fiona smiled.

"That's so thoughtful, mom." "Don't call me that. I've been trying to get my son to take the throne for centuries. If being nice to you helps me do that, then so be it." The girl walked over to the queen, hugging her. The woman stiffness didn't deter her one bit.

"Say whatever you want, Hana, but I know I'm wearing you down, I just know it." The queen pried the girl off, gently. "Get back in place. I don't want that dress ruined."

The girl complied, feeling her heart being consumed by warm fuzzes. For the next few hours, the girl complied with whatever orders she was given.

Fiona watched Cake roll around in piles of fabrics, purring. "Alright, Fiona the human, time to prepare for your last hours as a single woman. Let's go, the party starts in an hour, and after that, you're getting married!" Her sister helped her out of the dress, folding it and giving it to a waiting tailor.

Fiona sighed and flopped down on a nearby couch. "Come on, there's no time to waste, human. Your party awaits." The queen grabbed the blonde by the wrist and escorted her to the ballroom.

The party was in full swing by the time the guest of honor and her soon to be mother in law arrived. The carefully hung streamers were mostly ripped by overzealous party guests. The lights swathed a rainbow across the large room, making the demon seem like angels. Fiona saw Marciline floating above the crowd and dancing with a red cup in her hand.

The human looked around and didn't see very many people she knew intamently. Mostly the sons and daughters of the nobility and royals. Fiona couldn't find much in common with people she'd sworn to protect, despite the fact that they were her friends. They'd grown apart what with her adventures, and their needing to grow up and be the leaders of Aaa.

The human looked around for the candy kingdom prince, Gumball. Even if he didn't like loud and rowdy parties, he'd still come, as a show of support for his friends.

'Maybe he's hanging out with Marshall. They've been palling around lately.'

Fiona was excited by the prospect of finally seeing Marshall Lee again. It'd been days since she'd been allowed to see the groom. It was part of an ancient nightosphere custom that the bride and groom not see each other until the wedding. She was very nervous.

The party goers above her seemed to go into a frenzy. Masculine floated down and grabbed the girl. "Come on, Fi! Party! It's your last hours as a single woman!" The vampire screamed.

Dragging the human up she thrashed and writhes in the air. "Marcy, I can't fly!" The vampire laughed, dragging the girl along. Fiona bounced along, being pushed by hands and feet to stay aloft. She squealed.

The human felt a tug on her ankle. Looking down she noticed a small child sniffling. Fiona took the child in her arms, using the floating bodies to make a safe path to the floor. "Where's your mother?" looking around, the child nestled itself on her chest. The adventures sighed.

Thirty minutes later Fiona the human couldn't find anyone that recognized the child. Resolving to follow the child, the human sat down on a circular couch. Closing her eyes, Fiona began to relax.

A few hours later, the adventuress awoke. The space that the child had occupied was empty. 'Oh crap! Where is the kid?' Fiona scrambled into a half sitting position. A few sleeping bodies littered the floor. The party had slowed down a bit. The human rubbed her eyes, yawning.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up, Fi." Marciline said, hooking an arm around the girl. "What happened to the-" "The kid. Don't worry, I took care of him." She made an ok sign. "That's good. What time is it?" The vampire shrugged.

Hot air blew on the back of Fiona neck. "It's almost time for the handfast, child! And where do I find you? Sleeping the evening away like some common drunk!" The Queen of the nightosphere bellowed. Fiona sank into the plush cushion, hoping it would shield her from the queens' wrath.

The demoness grabbed the bride by her bunny hat and dragged her to the tailors' suite.

It wasn't even five minutes into the marathon that Fiona burst. "I don't see why everyone is going to all this trouble just for Marshal to wipe it all off when we…." The girl trailed off, blushing. It wasn't that the thought of sex with marshal terrified her.

She'd had sex with him plenty of times. But this was special. A tug on her hair brought the girl back. "Ow! What's going on!?" Cake dusted light sparkles over her cheeks. Fiona looked in the mirror.

"Oh my glob…. You guys this is awesome! What will Marsh think?!" Cake smiled. "Honey, he's going to fall in love all over again." Fiona blushed. "I hope you're ready, the wedding is in ten minutes." Fiona jumped. Hana shoved her onto a platform. Her field of vision exploded in frothy white. Cake gave an approving hum. "Is it just me or has this dress gotten tighter?" Hana nodded. "You don't want to look like a tomboy?" she asked.

The human scowled. "You sound like the ice queen."

Hana scoffed. Slipping the special heels on Fiona's feet she grabbed the humans hand and led her out to the court yard. "Wait. Where's Gumball?" Fiona stopped and looked around. Hana looked back. Tugging on the bride she said, "He must have something important like a council meeting."

Fiona frowns. "But he said he would come. I-I thought he would….. He was supposed to come…" Her eyes started to mist. Cake stretched to wipe her sister's tears. "Baby I'm sorry. Maybe he'll come to the after party. I'm sure he wanted to be here for you. He'd make it if he could." With a final kiss to the trembling human's cheek, the magic cat helped her down the aisle.

Fiona looked at Marshall through her veil. He looked handsome in his tux with his hair slicked back. Her stomach fluttered with a billion butterflies. The human stepped forward, taking her place beside the vampire.

"

Fiona, you look beautiful." He whispered. The girl blushed, toying with her loose hair. The teen grasped her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Turning to the master of ceremony the pair waited for him to begin.

"In the name of the gods of chaos and disharmony does this binding take place. Let nothing tear this union asunder save for the parting of ways under taken by both parties in their own will." The priest took both of their hands and placed Marshall's on top of Fiona's. "Do you, Marshall Abadeer, take Fiona Mertins, the last human as your wife, and place her under your protection, to keep and to honor in all states of being, forever and unto all time?"  
The vampire nodded, smiling.

"An-"

"Stop! Fiona, you can't marry him!" A shadow filled the court yard, moving over all nits inhabitants like a nightmare. Wings spread out, filling the archway. "I haven't given you leave to marry anyone! Especially not that leech!"

Marshall Lee glared, barring his fangs. Cake frowned. "If you didn't approve you should've told me when I started dating Marshall, Gumball.

The young man scowled, stepping into the light. Fiona gasped. Marshall Lee stepped in front of his bride.

Gumballs eyes were yellow, his skin was deathly white. When he opened his mouth to speak fangs elongated.

Hana waited, watching. The intruder lunged for the bride, his movements blurred. The vampire king morphed into a giant furry bat, shielding the bride. Gumball clawed at the bats leathery wings. A clawed appendage emerged from its cage and slashed at the prince.

"I've come prepared." The prince announced, withdrawing a vial of holy water. Piping open the vial, he tossed the contents in the face of the vampire.

Marshall hissed as his skin boiled. Fiona seethed inside the leather cocoon. The girl managed to land on her feet when the bat unfurled. Shaking off his wings the bat morphed into his humanoid form. His arms smoked, steam rising from the burnt flesh.

Marshall ran at the prince. Gumball dodged, tripping the teen. Turning around and grabbing a larger vial of holy water, he poured it over the king. Fiona tugged on the hilt protruding out of her shoe. With a final grunt she pulled it out, hissing when the blade nicked her.

Both teens swiveled their heads toward her. "Fiona, run." The girl shook her head. Marshall held Gumball in a locked position on the floor, his hands and legs wrapped around the other boys.

Gumball writhed, straining against his captor. The vampire sank his fangs into the other man's neck. Gumball broke an arm free and rammed his fingers in Marshall's eyes. As gumball got to his feet he smashed his heel in marshal's face. He blurred into movement and lunged towards Fiona. She struck out at him, growling when he left what was sure to be bruises.

Gumball grabbed the blond's hands and tugged her towards him. Once she was trapped in his arms he sped out the door. Fiona fought, trying to free an arm or a leg. He only held her tighter. The harder she fought, the more harshly he gripped her.

Once Fiona was positioned on his morrow Gumball climbed behind her, giving the marrow a kick to the flanks. Fiona twisted around to get a better look at the prince. His gaze stayed straight forward. "Gumball, what's going on?" He looked at her and pressed her closer to him, sniffing her.

Fiona shivered.

He licked her. She felt something sharp tear into her skin. The world started to wobble. "Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4 Fiona the wedding planner part

Chapter 4: Fiona the wedding planner part 2

**I don't own adventure time or the sound track! But it'd be nice if you'd review it like I did.**

**Soundtrack: Super crazy phsyco love**

Fiona felt awful. Dragging in a breath and letting it out she opened her eyes. Black, solid iron bars loomed a few feet ahead. Brick walls covered in moss and smelling of pies reached far above her head. The human looked around. A slop bucket stood in the corner.

Stretching and then standing the blonde cursed her wedding dress. It wasn't really practical for escaping. She turned around. A high window with thick bars lay far above her reach.

Pink light stretched through the opening, teasing Fiona. Just how long had she been here? Hours? Days? What was Marshall doing now? Peppermint maid came in, unlocked the door and set the tray in front of her. It was funny; just the other day she tended Fiona, now she was serving the human breakfast in a dungeon. "So, do you know why Gumball has gone crazy, PM?" The girls chains rattled as she picked at the food.

Not like she expected an answer. Once she finished the eggs and pancakes, Peppermint Maid took the tray. "I will return this evening with your supper, milady."

Peppermint maid left after clearing away the food. True to her word, she returned with a guest: Gumball. Fiona fought back a gasp. Her longtime friend was… changed. Harder, more cold. For the first time she was afraid.

He spoke, "Fiona. I don't know what it is about you. You intrigue me." He took several steps closer to the bars. "I'd like to get to know you better." The prince produced a key and unlocked her cell. Fiona pressed her back into the wall. She was very scared.

**I know its short but I'm working on other fancies. You should check them out. I want at least 10 more reviews for the entire story!**


	5. Chapter 5 The last breath

Gumball the innocent the last breath

**I noticed people aren't really reading or reviewing this story. So I'm ending it. This will be the last chapter. As such it will also be much longer than any other. I will do my best to dig deep into the characters and let them act on their own.**

**Soundtrack: Demons by imagine dragons and mad world by Gary Jules I own nothing but the plot.**

My name is Marshall lee Abadeer and I'm the vampire king. I'm also in prison. I haven't had any red in days, or maybe it's been weeks. Who knows? The only constant are my mothers letters and cake the cat. Cakes been telling me about how the search for Fiona has been going. Fiona the human, Fiona my almost wife. Gumball's probably taken her and made her his sugar coated princess.

I almost wish I could feel my heart twist in my chest from this imagined scenario. Man it hurts. A shadow rolls across the floor of my cell, up on the wall and across my body. I don't even bother turning my head. "Times up marshy." Sounds like… Ashe. I turn my head. She flinches at the loud crack my neck makes. I guess a few… how long I've been here in this position will do that.

"Get your lazy ass up. You wanna go rescue Phoebe, or whatever." I look at her. The vampires white hair is tied in a long side braid, like a character in one of the old pre mushroom war movies. Elsie or Elsa, whatever. "Stand back, or roll over. I doupt you could even if you wanted." Ashe planted her hands on two bars And pulled, hard. The bars gave a screech of protest and snapped.

Is this what blood does? I'd forgotten. The color red it a poor substitute. I'll need to start drinking again if – NO! Fiona won't want me if I hurt someone who hasn't done anything wrong. But she's more important than anyone else.

I roll into a sitting position and crack my bones back in their sockets. Ashe reaches in and yanks me out of the shallow hole. The vampire reaches into her bag. We freeze at the sound of pitter patting feet. A long shadow reaches out.

Ashe flits around the corner and confronts the shadow. "Oh! I know you ain't about to get up in mah grill, Gurl!" Ashe dragged Cake the cat behind her. Popping the calico feline at her kings feet she said," Drink up." Marshall stared at the long time friend of his almost wife. Cake blinked up at him.

"I'd understand if you killed me, but would fi?"

Marshall reached down, Cake closed her eyes, and he put her on his head. "I'm guessing she might forgive me if I let you tag along, kitty?" The cat purred. "You bet your stubby fangs she would!"

Ashe hissed at the cat. "You're bringing a snack?" The cat swished her tail dismissively at the vampires. Marshall turned his head to look at the girl. "Cats are friends, not food." The girl rolled her eyes. "We'll see how long you last without red." Marshall glanced at her. "All I need to do is hold out until we reach the candy kingdom. Then, ill gorge till I can't drink another drop. After I've killed all the candies, ill drain blowpop."

Ashe widens her eyes. "I knew my Marshall was in there somewhere." The vampire king noted how silent his fur hat was. "I didn't hear and outcries from the voice of reason…. Cake?" The cat stirred. "He has it coming to him, fangs. Its only fitting that you be the one to do it. It'd be even better if my baby did it, but shoulda coulda woulda."

The vampire nodded. The threesome rounded the corner, snuffing lights out as they went. Ashe Shuster the pair as she came spoon a group of guards in an alcove, playing Sabbacc. She grinned at Marshall lee. He shrugged as if to say he didn't care.

The girl entered the alcove and walked out seconds later leaving a dim room and bloody boot prints in her wake. Marshall passed the room, flinching as cake clenched her claws into his scalp.

You can't unsee some things. Marshall let the cat rest on his head, shaking the blood out of his eyes, but otherwise making no complaint. The next few times this happened Ashe wasn't so kind as to spare the king or his cat the sights.

Cake clamored down from Marshalls head and into the bag on his back. "We should be near ground level. We can- Ashe….. Why haven't you done the ritual to get us into Aaa?

The girl turned around. Marshall took a defensive stance. Ashe tumbled inside her bag, sloshing the bug milk onto the ground at her kings feet. "If you go to that human, you won't see her alive. Bubba-pop sends his regards."

The world engulfed itself in flames before Marshall heard Ashe whisper, "If you'd loved me more!"

Marshall landed with a thump. He dusted himself off and looked around for Cake. A sharp pain hit his leg. The teen looked down and found Cake clinging again. She looked like she had vertigo. "Stand back, boy. I'm going –" She promptly vomited all over his leg. The vampire shook the fluid and chunks of spaghetti and cat off his leg.

Spaghetti is her favorite. Cake looked up at him with wide eyes. Marshall scooped the cat up.

"Do do da do. Making your way in the world today takes everything you've got…." Cake took up the tune as the pair made their way towards the growing pink bumps on the horizon, and the dark clouds that covered them.

Just outside the creamy butterscotch gate of the candy kingdom there lay a figure. Its body was long and black, crumpled into an odd shape. A small chunk of bone was broken off. Marshall lee flitted, leaving cake behind.

He couldn't let her see this. Monochromocorn. The beast opened his eyes and snorted. "…."

Marshall Shushed the giant monochromocorn. "He usually listens to you." "….." Followed by hard quick taps. "I can't leave you here! Cake will see you!" Lord monochromocorn felt tears slip down his snout.

Even though the giant black beast had been with Gumball to the very end, and had only just realized that his friend wasn't coming back, he still stood by him. Marshall clutched Mono's head, stroking it. "…" Marshall clenched his teeth. "He doesn't know! Fiona's body has been altered by the radioactive state of Aaa because of the mushroom wars." If he tried to alter her state incorrectly she could die.

Oh glob he could really go through with it. He'd joked about it in the past; using the same components he'd found or cultivated himself to transform someone who wasn't a candy person into one. They'd agreed never to bring it up around Fiona. For the obvious reason.

Would she agree to it now, away from me? The vampire wondered. That seemed even worse than her being dead. He shook the image from his head. "…." Tap tap tap. Marshall looked down. "I can't just take Cake back home! She loves Fiona! I can't take what might be her last chance to see her sister away from her…."

Lord Monochromeicorn snorted. "I could give you my blood." "…" Tap Tap. "….." The boy rolled his eyes. "What would you do if it was cake offering?" "…" Mono taps hard. "…."

"So okay then!" Marshall brought his wrist his mouth and bit, blood dribbling out, then to the monochromicorns snout. The beast suckled for a few minutes to get the teens blood flowing and gagged. "Keep drinking."  
Cake stumbled up the small hill and dropped beside Marshall. "Mono!" The cat darted a glance between the boys and gasped. She'd seen mono… "Oh Glob! Mono, your horn!" Cakes fur fizzed out and she squawked. "Where's your horn? Did That sorry excuse for a piece of chewing-"

She was cut off by a very excited but exhausted Lord Monochromicorn smashing his snout against her muzzle passionately. Marshall leaned back, scared to get in between the excited lovers.

"Ewe. Can't you two save it for the honeymoon?" cake looked at the teen. "We'd better hurry if you want one!" Marshall looked at the monochromicorn. "Someone needs to stay with him. He's weak. Newborns are vicious. We can't take him with us, he'll go into a frenzy."

Cake offered to stay with her long time boyfriend. The vampire groaned. This wasn't good. He couldn't really come up with a better option, he was having trouble thinking. It'd been about half a week since he'd had red.

He wasn't moving, he wasn't even blinking. His eyes flickered to life. The vampire got up and walked through the candy gates, sniffing for candy people. He smelt a large biomass of candy flesh in the palace. He moaned at the thought of all that blood.

Shoving aside the doors the teen looked around, eyes glazed over. The throne room was a mess, bits of candy and frosting littered everywhere. Marshall lee got down and sniffed a yellow bit of peeled banana.

Nothing. He started to crawl, sniffing at the things that got in his way, growling when he couldn't gain anything from it. The vampire shoved the doors open and made his way to his ex's room.

Bits of candy littered the stairway. Handprints in different shades of candy and pastel littered the walls and floors at different heights. A dark brown splatter marred the door to the prince's room. Marshall opened the door.

The usually tidy room was a mess. Bits of ice were stuck to the ceiling and the floor. The ice queen had been here recently. The vampire walked over to the bedcovers and yanked them away. The sheets were ripped and cotton candy stuffing was leaking out of the bed.

Marshall knelt on the floor and lifted the fuchsia blanket. No Fiona. The teen left the room and paused on the stairs. The one place Gumball spent most of his time besides his room and the throne room was his lab. "Hold on Fiona, I'm coming!"

The vampire raced down the candy colored hallways, not letting the dead bodies give him pause. Fiona. Fiona. Fiona, he repeated in his mind, a silent mantra, begging him to go faster. Every second he wasted she was closer to any number of dark scenarios his mind could concoct.

The lab door was in front of Marshall.

He braced a hand on its metal frame, then removed it.

The teen took a step back and ran at the door, kicking the flimsy metal out of his way.

"Fiona!" Marshall screamed. He looked around. The shriek of electricity gave the princes location away. Marshal stood a few feet away from the pink coated slime ball. "Peppermint, we have a most unwelcome guest. Show him the waiting area." Marshall hissed.

The tiny maid stood behind the vampire. "This way, sir," she prompted. The boy glared down at her. He threw a hard punch at the white and red maid. "You really shouldn't have left my mother. You had it good, peps!"

The candy girl shattered as Marshalls fist went through her center. The vampire shook his hand off of debris. Turning around to face his ex, the vampire king said, "Blow pop, I know it's been hard-" The prince turned on his heel. "Hard! Hard? You don't know what that even means! Fiona was the best thing in my life, until she met you!"

Marshall rolled his eyes. "Bubba, she was in the friendzone. Til' I came along. If I hadn't saved her she'd be drinking tea and having a stick bigger than yours rammed up her ass! Do you even know the meaning of the word fun!?" By the end of his rant marshal was red and panting.

The prince scoffed. "I invented fun! Ask Fiona!" He wheeled a table over to Marshall lee. The vampires fiancé was strapped naked and unconscious to the examination table. " I'm almost done with a serum that will turn her into a candy person! Then she'll have to marry me!" The prince smiled, clearly pleased with himself.

The vampire took a step back, disgusted with Gumball. "So you're robbing her of her free will?" Not If I have anything to say about it. Marshall leapt at the candy prince, his eyes glowing. "Do you even know what that might do to her?! Her internal organs have been altered by Aaa's radiation! If you do this she could die!"

The prince sidestepped a kick. "Silly vampire! A wolf in sheep clothing is more than a warning. There are things I haven't even told you." The vampire growled, forming his hand into a claw, the nails turning black.

Gumball smiled. The prince had waited for this moment. Maybe with enough convincing Marshall would return to him. The young man picked up a blunt object. Ah a baking pan. Marshall licked his lips. "Listen, blow pop, it doesn't have to be this way! I'm sure with therapy and a few scars we can resolve this. You just need some sense beaten into you."

The vampire charged. The pincer followed suit screaming, "I rebuke the, Marshall Lee!"

The prince lurched forward. He coughed up pink liquid. Gumball looked up at his ex. "I…." He grabbed the sword hanging from his waist and rammed it into the vampire king, dragging himself further up the other boy's arm.

Marshall gagged. His own blood didn't taste so good.

They collapsed into a rugged heap onto the lab floor, leaking red and pastel.

Fiona gasped, shooting up and banging her head on the pods door. Marshall and Gumball followed soon after. Their simulation pods opened simultaneously. The adventuress' hoped out and stretched her blue clad limbs. Fiona waved at her best friend. The vampire gave her a thumbs up.

"That was mathematical!" The adventuress' shouted. Gumball nodded. "Fiona, would you like to make cookies with me?" she smiled. "Sure."

The pair headed off to bake. Marshall, meanwhile, had climbed back into the simulation pod and set it to coordinates unknown.

**That was for all the people who cared enough to read. Reviews are always welcome. The vest story I'm working on will be Katara the fire nation princess and a gravity falls fic.**

**Go to theevilprincegumball on tumbler,comfor update on the new gravity falls episode.**


End file.
